


Putting the Extra in Extra Sensory Perception

by coramatus



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramatus/pseuds/coramatus
Summary: The story of a couple kids in modern day Detroit, dealing with life, love, and psychic powers.OrMotorcity does Mob Psycho 100





	Putting the Extra in Extra Sensory Perception

For as long as Chuck Hopper can remember, he has always been psychic. 

He’s always been able to see people and creatures and other things that others can’t; has always been able to lift things without so much as touching them; and if he’s lucky, he sometimes gets these weird premonition-like feelings about the future or people he knows. 

(He remembers begging his parents not to go, that something bad was going to happen. But they laughed him off as usual and left anyways. That was the last he ever saw of them alive.) 

After the tragic passing of his parents, Chuck’s earliest memories consist of various foster parents reacting rather poorly to the discovery of his supernatural abilities. Mrs. Young screamed at him for levitating her dog, called him ‘devil-spawn’, and proceeded to throw her bibles at him until she finally called social services in hysterics to make him go away. Mr. Bridges turned white as a sheet and crossed himself right in front of a floating Chuck before calling his social worker in a such a panic that the poor woman had to come back that same day to pick him up and find him a new fosterer. Mrs. Johnson wordlessly grabbed him after he tried to point out the ghost of her dead husband and locked him in the bathroom while she loudly demanded that the agency to take him back, only stopping in her yelling to open the door wide enough to shove something to eat at him. 

By the time Chuck was taken to Jacob’s doorstep, he’d lost count of how many homes he’d been kicked out of along with how many social workers he’d been reassigned. He’d even lost count of how many times adults told him to simply ’turn off the psychic thing, just don’t do it, how hard can it be?’ 

Unfortunately, the thing that Chuck learned very early on was that his powers were closely tied to his emotions. So much so that even the slightest agitation to his psyche would cause things around him to become unmoored from gravity and start floating up into the air. And when things started floating, Chuck only got more upset, which only made things float higher in a wider radius, which succeeded in freaking him out even more. 

Needless to say, Chuck was a bit of a psychic disaster. 

But Jacob was different. 

A mechanic by trade and a horticulturalist by hobby, the aging man was skeptical of the stories Chuck’s social worker told about him from the get go. Jacob shook his head with an eyeroll as the woman explained that strange, unnatural things happened around Chuck, that there was something wrong with him and that dozens of foster parents wouldn’t have demanded Chuck leave for no good reason. 

Jacob only had one question for the woman: 

“He hurt anyone?” 

Chuck’s social worker stopped short in her gossip before slowly shaking her head. 

“Then what’s it matter?” Jacob scoffed gruffly. 

With that, he shooed the woman out of his house and proceeded to feed Chuck his first ever slice of pumpkin bread. 

And the thing about Jacob was that he really meant what he said. 

Soon after Chuck’s arrival, Jacob came into the kitchen one morning asking if Chuck had seen one of his tools. Except that he walked into a scene of absolute chaos. Anything that wasn’t nailed down was hovering in orbit around the shivering, pale-skinned blonde boy curled up in a ball on his chair. Staring at Jacob in terror, Chuck remembers trying desperately to not cry even though tears were already streaming down his face. 

Jacob simply raised an eyebrow at this and pointed to a tool hovering close to the ceiling. 

“Hand that over, will ya? Those lug nuts ain’t gonna unscrew themselves.” 

Wide-eyed, Chuck floated the large wrench over to Jacob, who casually plucked it out of the air and turned to head out. Before he reached the door though, he turned to Chuck and his cloud of objects in consideration. 

“If you’re gonna juggle my tools all day you might as well make yourself useful in the garage,” Jacob grunts, gesturing for Chuck to follow. “Just put the regular stuff down and grab whatever car crap I left in here. There we go! Good work, kid. Since you’re here, might as well show you some basics for car maintenance…” 

Chuck would have been more than happy to have only one person in the world accept and embrace his supernatural nature. After so many harsh rejections, Chuck was glad for anything. 

But it seemed as if fate wasn’t satisfied with that. 

About a year after his arrival, Chuck woke up one morning and found another boy around his age grumpily eating a Pop-tart at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, he could hear Jacob and another adult audibly conversing outside. Before Chuck could duck away, the other boy spotted him and his grumpy expression shifted to a curious one. Chuck stiffened, uncertain of what to do. 

But the boy seemed to take this a good sign, his face lighting up with a smile as he put down his pastry to race up to Chuck, skidding to a stop right before him. 

“Hi!” the boy said, positively beaming, “I’m Mike Chilton! Who’re you?” 

“H-Hi. I-I’m Chuck…” Chuck remembers answering shyly. “Are you the new kid?” 

The olive-skinned boy didn’t immediately answer him. Instead, he carefully examined Chuck, tilting his head this way and that like a puppy would with something new and strange and fascinating in their lives. 

“You got freckles!” Mike observed. 

He then reached over to poke the tip of Chuck’s nose with a cheerful ‘boop!’ 

Mike giggled with a gap-toothed smile, “Now we’re friends! Wanna play?” 

This must have been too much for poor Chuck take in at once because the next thing he knew, Mike suddenly peeked over his shoulder and loudly gasped, his mouth open and eyes wide in the same way that people’s faces did when they saw Chuck’s powers acting up for the first time. 

Chuck spun around and squeaked at the books, tools, and other stray items slowly rising into the air of the living room of their own accord. 

“Oh no, not again!” he remembers quailing, watching as the height on the floating objects shot up another few feet. 

Mike must have put two and two together because the next thing Chuck knew, Mike shook him by the shoulders, his eyes wide as he pointed at the floating display, 

“Are _you_ doing that?!” 

Chuck just nodded fearfully, not trusting his voice to answer for him. 

But whatever reaction he’d been expecting wasn’t the one he got. 

“THAT IS SO COOL!!” Mike shouted as he raced over to the living room, standing under the floating objects, jumping up and down, trying to grab them to see if they would sustain his weight (they didn’t). 

The tension that had been twisting and twisting itself up in Chuck abruptly stopped. But neither did it unwind as confusion flooded him. 

“Hey! What if you made them go up like steps?” Mike suggests, grabbing the closest hovering objects and repositioning them to demonstrate, “But like, all the way to the ceiling! So then we can touch it! That’d be the coolest!” 

“Wait!!” Chuck burst out. He had to be dreaming. “Y-You don’t think it’s weird or scary or—?” 

“What??” Mike laughed, bewildered at the very notion, “No way! This is great!” He suddenly gasped as a new thought occurred to him, “Oh! I know! What if you floated _me??_ It’d be like _flying!_ ” 

The very thought sent Chuck’s anxiety shooting back up, but this time for a different reason. 

“I-I-I-I don’t think that’s a good idea!” he protested. “I-I’ve never used my powers to do that before!” 

“You never know until you try!” Mike encouraged him. 

Alas, Chuck shook his head wildly, “N-Nuh-uh! I-I-I don’t wanna! S-Sorry!” 

At his refusal, some of Mike’s enthusiasm seemed to deflate, “Aww…” 

Chuck wouldn’t know why he did it in the end. He must have felt sorry to see Mike’s hopes dashed so quickly. Maybe Mike’s easy acceptance made him feel like Mike deserved a chance. Maybe some sad, lonely part of him wanted the companionship, to have that much in common with someone else. 

Whatever the reason, the result was this: 

“But maybe if you got psychic powers too, then you could float yourself?” Chuck suggested hesitantly. 

“ _Really?!_ ” Mike exclaimed, his dark-brown eyes shining bright and hopeful once more. Chuck could practically see the gears spinning in his head of all the things psychic powers could facilitate. 

Chuck shrugged helplessly, “Sure?” 

“Awesome!!” Mike cheered, bouncing on his feet as he pumped his fists into the air. However he stopped short and gave Chuck a puzzled head tilt, “How do I do that?” 

“Um… I-I…” the blonde stuttered, shrinking in on himself. He hadn’t thought this far ahead. “I have no idea.” 

But Mike was undeterred, “That’s OK! We can figure it out! Tell me how you got your powers!” 

Chuck frowned, thinking back. How _had_ he gotten these powers? 

“I dunno…” he slowly answered, “I just always had them.” 

“Always?” Mike asked in fascination. He gave Chuck a playful shake, “Man, you’re _sooo_ lucky!” 

Chuck wilted a little, “Lucky… sure…” 

However, Mike had already run off and Chuck watched as he grabbed any floating markers or paper within reach. As Chuck watched him go at it, his psychic grip finally loosened and everything gently floated back down to earth, with Mike eagerly running back to scoop up anything he’d initially missed. When Mike felt he had enough, he ran back up to Chuck and dumped his gathered finds onto the floor between them. 

“C’mon!” Mike said, handing Chuck a magic marker. He grabbed a marker of his own and got to work, drawing on the collected paper, “I bet if we work together we can figure something out!” 

“O-OK!” Chuck said, undeniably curious to hear Mike’s ideas. So he sat down beside Mike, listening as the new boy rattled off the beginning of what was the many, many theories to come. 

Looking back, if that had been the extent to which his powers would influence his life, Chuck would have been fine with it. Happy, even. 

But a trajectory had already been set into motion, one which even he was powerless to stop. 

By the time the dust settled, nothing would ever be the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be sporadic, but I hope you enjoy this new spore of madness all the same. >:)


End file.
